


Memories

by Toxic_apple14



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Top!Ace, bottom!Sabo, little bit LawLu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_apple14/pseuds/Toxic_apple14
Summary: AU dari Marineford arc. Sabo mendpat ingatannya kembali saat membaca berita tentang penangkapan Ace. Ace x Sabo. BUKAN Sabo x Ace.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk mengubah alur yang beliau buat untuk memuaskan keinginan pribadi.
> 
> WARNING! Marineford war! Sabo udah dapet ingatannya balik pas dia lihat di berita kalo Ace ditangkap. Ace nggak bakal mati. Shirohige selamat dan Sabo makan Ryuu Ryuu no mi yang membuatnya bisa mengendalikan naga. Buah ini mirip kayak punya Marco, bedanya Sabo bisa manggil naga dan tubuhnya mirip naga tapi masih manusia. Ini AR yang kuubah jadi AU. Oh dan mungkin Sabo bakal sedikit OverPower? Dan ini ACE/SABO. Bukan SABO/ACE. Capek akutuh nyari Ace/Sabo (dan masuk dalam tag Ace/Sabo) tapi isinya malah Sabo/Ace.
> 
> Aku sudah lama nggak ngetik. Semoga fanfiksi ini masih layak dibaca. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Typo mungkin akan ada. Lalu OOC, tapi aku akan berusaha tetap IC.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sabo tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran saudaranya, Ace.

Kenapa dia begitu pasrah akan kematiannya? Seolah-olah dia tidak layak hidup di dunia ini—ah...

Sekelebat ingatan muncul bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang menusuk. Sabo kini mengerti apa alasannya. Tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan Ace mati begitu saja. Luffy akan sedih—dia akan menangis. Dia belum bertemu lagi dengan Ace setelah sekian tahun.

Dengan kemampuan dari buah iblisnya, Sabo yang sudah berhasil menyusup kedalam penjara Marineford beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu menyekap seorang penjaga dan mengambil pakaiannya. Dia yakin orang yang ditangkapnya ini adalah orang yang biasa bertugas membunuh para bajak laut—penjagal.

Suara gemerincing terdengar, Ace muncul dengan tangan terborgol dibalik punggungnya. Wajahnya tertunduk hingga Sabo tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

 _'Ace... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati._ '

Ya. Sabo tidak akan membiarkan saudaranya mati. Dia bahkan meminta izin secara langsung pada Dragon untuk menyusup kedalam markas Marine sendirian. Untunglah atasannya itu mengerti dan membiarkannya pergi.

Mereka diikuti oleh para petinggi Marine, ada Sengoku, Aokiji, Akainu dan Kizaru. Sabo tidak bisa menyerang dan membebaskan Ace disini. Terlalu beresiko dan bisa-bisa mereka akan langsung terbunuh. Jadi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya di sebelah Ace, menggiringnya menuju menara akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sengoku masih berpidato, tiba-tiba sebuah kapal muncul dari tengah lautan. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan tiga sekaligus. Dari benderanya, Sabo tahu bahwa mereka dari bajak laut Shirohige.

"Ace!"

Pemuda disampingnya tersentak, lalu berteriak pada orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ayah. Dia bahkan sampai menghantamkan kepalanya pada tanah—menangis.

Sejak dulu, Angkatan Laut memiliki beberapa rahasia kelam. Semua bajak laut dan pasukan Revolusi tahu itu. Terbukti dari salah seorang angkatan laut muda yang langsung menembak pada komandan divisi 1—Marco. Shirohige memang menggunakan kekuatannya dan menyatakan perang. Tapi mereka lebih dulu diserang hingga perang pun pecah.

Sabo tidak membuang kesempatan. Dia nyaris membebaskan Ace saat Monkey D. Garp malah melangkah naik dan duduk disebelah Ace sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menurut saja padaku?" tanya pria tua itu. Rasa sedih bersama dengan sayang terselip pada nadanya. Sabo tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain ikut menahan tangis. Dia akan meminta maaf pada pria tua ini nanti. Bagaimanapun, mereka masihlah keluarga. Pria tua ini sebenarnya baik hati dan menyayangi mereka. Hanya saja rasa cintanya terhalang oleh tugasnya sebagai angkatan laut.

"ACEEEEEEEE!" sebuah kapal tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan menghantam lubang yang sebelumnya dibentuk oleh salah satu bawahan Shirohige. Sabo tidak mengerti tapi dia merasa suara itu familiar. Disampingnya, Ace terkejut dan balas berteriak.

"LUFFFYYYYYY!"

"ACEE! TUNGGU DISANA! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMUUU!"

Sabo bisa melihat orang yang dipanggil Luffy itu—adiknya yang dia lupakan—bersama dengan Iva- _san_ dan bajak laut lainnya.

Kehadirannya membuat angkatan laut gemetar. Beberapa yang lain entah kenapa malah semakin bersemangat.

"Hati-hati! Dia anak dari revolusioner, Monkey D Dragon! Dia tumbuh bersama Ace dan menjadi saudara bersamanya!" Sengoku memberikan pengumuman. Dia menatap Ace setelahnya, "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan."

Hanya para dewa yang tahu bahwa Sabo mati-matian berusaha tidak menghancurkan senjata yang digenggamnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Dragon- _san_ memiliki anak. Dan anaknya itu adalah adiknya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luffy ikut terbunuh disini.

"ACEEEE!"

"Sebaiknya kita percepat. Penggal kepalanya sekarang!"

Sabo terpaku. Marine benar-benar tidak memiliki hati! Dia mengeraskan rahang dan mematahkan senjata yang ada di tangannya.

" _Doragon shōkan tekunikku_ ;" jemarinya membentuk cakar naga dan mengarahkannya ke langit, " _Sukaiburēdo_!"

"Kau! Gawat!" Sengoku langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi raksasa, tapi terlambat karena seekor naga telah muncul dan menghembuskan angin yang menyayat siapapun yang terkena hembusannya. Disaat bersamaan, penjagal yang lainnya membuka dirinya dan membuat kunci untuk membebaskan Ace.

"Ini kunci untuk borgolnya!" teriaknya, Sabo menangkap kunci itu bersamaan dengan menara yang patah dan meriam-meriam yang mengarah pada mereka. Luffy yang sudah dekat tentu menahan meriam itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

" _Arigatou_!"

Dia menyentuh borgol batu laut, dan naga yang dipanggilnya tentu melemah dan kembali menuju langit. Tapi Ace telah bebas.

"Kalian nekat sekali! Dan Luffy! Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku?!" api mengelilingi mereka, dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Sabo untuk melepas baju yang dipakainya menyamar.

"Shishishi! Aceee!" mereka bertiga mendarat dengan mulus di tanah—kecuali orang yang tadi membuat kunci untuk borgol Ace.

"Oi, kau bisa bertarung?" Ace tersenyum lebar, persis seperti yang diingat Sabo. "Aku tidak akan melindungimu loh!"

Diam-diam Sabo menahan senyum. _'Kau bilang begitu, tapi nanti kau pasti akan melindungiku kalau aku dalam bahaya. Ace, kau selalu saja begitu._ ' "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Sebaiknya kalian segera selesaikan ini dan segera pergi dari sini." Balasnya tanpa menoleh. Kacamata _google_ yang dipakainya cukup untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia belum ingin membuka jati dirinya sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

" _Sou_ , baiklah kalau begitu. _Ikuzo_ , Luffy!"

" _Āsudoragon; Keikoku_!" tanah ditinju, menyebabkan retakan yang menyebar dan makin panjang. Sedetik setelahnya, retakan itu jatuh dan membentuk lubang besar. Ace dan Luffy yang baru menyelesaikan setengah pasukan yang mengepung mereka langsung menatapnya.

"Teknikmu hebat juga."

" _Sugoiii_!"

Sabo hanya bisa tertawa kikuk. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka berlari bersama menuju Shirohige. Marco yang melihat bahwa Ace telah bebas dan menuju ke arah mereka memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur. Tujuan mereka hanya untuk membebaskan Ace.

"Kita mundur!"

Sayangnya, seperti yang sudah Sabo duga, angkatan laut masih haus akan pertempuran. Mereka tidak akan melepaskan salah satu Yonkou dengan mudah. Terlebih lagi Aokiji membekukan nyaris seluruh kapal yang mendekat.

"Huh, Shirohige memang pengecut." Ucapan Akainu sukses menghentikan Ace. Sabo mengerang kesal karena sifat Ace yang mudah sekali tersulut. "Setelah menyerang, lalu melarikan diri begitu saja."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, brengsek!"

Ace maju menyerang Akainu tanpa peduli lagi dengan yang lain. Sabo yang melihat Ivankov ada di dekat mereka langsung melempar Luffy padanya. "Iva- _san_! Bawa Luffy pergi! Aku akan bersama Ace!"

Raut terkejut terlihat jelas. Luffy menjeritkan nama Ace, Sabo tahu dia ingin bersama Ace tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" teriak Iva yang menangkap Luffy.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti! Yang penting bawa dia pergi dari sini! Dia tidak boleh mati disini!"

Iva tersentak, lalu menarik Luffy pergi. "Ace- _san_ akan baik-baik saja! Dia bersama orang terkuat nomer dua di pasukan revolusi!"

Sementara itu Akainu mencoba memancing emosi Ace, "Kemarahanmu membuktikan bahwa Shirohige memang pengecut. Apakah aku salah?"

Ace menggeram dan menyerang Akainu dengan kobaran api, tapi magma adalah api itu sendiri. Dia kalah kekuatan.

"Anak dari Gold D Roger, aku akan mendapatkan kepalamu!"

Sabo meninjunya dari samping menggunakan haki hingga suara tulang patah terdengar, "Tidak jika ada aku disini!"

Akainu terlempar beberapa meter, memuntahkan darah dan menatap dua orang yang kini berdiri berdampingan. "Cih. Pasukan revolusi, mau apa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu." Jawaban Sabo terdengar datar, "Ace, jangan dengarkan dia. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi atau semua akan jadi lebih buruk."

Baru saja Sabo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kurohige muncul dari balik dinding yang retak bersama dengan pasukan barunya. Dia terbebas dari penjara karena kerusakan yang ditimbulkan kedua belah pihak.

"Shirohige! Jhahahahaha! Disini akan menjadi kuburanmu!"

Ace mengeraskan rahang, dia telah melemparkan tanah pada wajah Shirohige, ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap dibiarkan hidup?

"ACEEEEE!" atensi mereka langsung beralih pada Luffy yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Luffy?!"

Akainu sepertinya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Luffy. Ace dan Sabo menyadarinya hingga mereka berdua refleks menjadi tameng untuk Luffy.

"Ugh--!" Sabo menahan tinju Akainu menggunakan haki dan meretakkan lengan Akainu menggunakan cakar naga. Dibelakangnya, Ace menahan punggungnya agar tidak terlempar.

"Luffy, kau kenapa tidak pernah mendengarkanku?!" Ace berteriak marah. Sabo mendesis karena rasa panas pada lengannya, tapi dia baik-baik saja.

"A—ace..." Luffy syok hingga jatuh berlutut, tidak lama kemudian dia pingsan di pelukan Ace.

"Ace! Bawa dia pergi dari sini! Iva- _san_!"

"Serahkan padaku! Aku akan melindungi mereka berdua!" Jinbei menggendong Luffy dan Ace sekaligus, "Ace- _san_ , maafkan aku tapi kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Jinbei adalah mantan Shichibukai, kemampuannya pasti tidak main-main. Sabo percaya padanya.

"Tunggu!" Ace memberontak, sayangnya gagal karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Jinbei, "Siapa kau!? Kenapa membantu kami?!"

Sabo tidak menjawab. Dia tidak ingin menjawab sekarang. Sebagai gantinya dia kembali menatap Akainu yang terduduk di atas es sambil memegangi lengannya yang patah—Sabo yakin dia tadi sudah menghancurkan sendinya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh mereka lagi. Atau aku yang akan menghabisimu." Dia memperingatkan.

"Cih, apakah sekarang pasukan revolusi bergabung dengan bajak laut? Kalian sama saja."

"Aku tidak datang sebagai pasukan revolusi. Aku datang sebagai saudara Ace."

Akainu terlihat mempersiapkan serangannya, dan Sabo dengan cepat kembali memakai haki dan kekuatannya. " _Doragonbāsuto; Mizu rūpu!_ "

Semburan air memancar dimana-mana, meretakkan es yang dibentuk Aokiji dan berputar menyerang Akainu. Beberapa kapal terbebas dari kurungan es dan hal ini dimanfaatkan para bajak laut untuk mundur. Sayangnya Sabo malah melihat Shirohige maju dan menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

"Ayah!!"

Pria itu sudah terluka cukup parah. Tapi dia masih memaksakan diri untuk melawan Kurohige. Benar-benar salah satu Yonkou. Sabo bimbang harus menyelamatkannya atau tidak. Kalau dia menyelamatkannya, kemungkinan Shirohige akan merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Kalau dia tidak menyelamatkannya, Sabo khawatir situasinya akan menjadi lebih gawat di masa depan.

"Jahahaha, Shirohige, disinilah kuburanmu! Aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil buah setanmu!"

 _'Dasar gila_.' Sabo membatin. Dia sudah memutuskan.

Dia melupakan Akainu dan berlari menuju Shirohige dan Kurohige.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace di gendongan Jinbei melihat orang yang menolongnya kini berlari menuju ayahnya. Dia ingin membantu, tapi Jinbei menahannya erat-erat.

"Jinbei! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak." Manusia ikan itu menolak keras. Banci di belakang mereka juga ikut menoleh sejenak,

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sabo itu orang terkuat nomer dua. Tepat dibawah Dragon sendiri."

Ace mematung.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Ace- _boy_!"

"Bukan! Namanya! Siapa tadi namanya?!"

"Namanya Sabo, tunggu, ada apa denganmu?!"

Ace tidak sadar bahwa matanya telah basah. Ketidakpercayaan menguasai kepalanya.

 _'Sabo tidak mati. Dia hidup? Dia hidup. Dia tidak mati. Dia tidak meledak..._ ' kata-kata ini berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya pusing hingga akhirnya jatuh lemas karena kelelahan dan tekanan. "Sabo..."

Mata kelabunya menatap apa yang dilakukan saudaranya. Sabo menggunakan haki dan kemampuan buah iblisnya sekaligus. Berbicara pada ayahnya dan memukul mundur Kurohige.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lari!" geraman Akainu terdengar dan sedetik setelahnya tubuh Jinbei berlubang. Dada Luffy juga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, sedangkan lengan Ace tergores. Mereka jatuh berguling diatas es.

"Kau!" Ace yang bebas langsung berdiri dan menghalangi pandangan Akainu dari Jinbei dan Luffy.

"Gawat, adiknya Ace terluka!" Jinbei sepertinya tidak memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri dan memprioritaskan Luffy.

"Kami akan menahannya! Cepat pergi!" Inazuma dan Ivankov berdiri didepan Ace, bekerjasama melawan Akainu.

Ace nyaris menolak saat tubuhnya disembur oleh pasir dan terlempar begitu saja bersama dengan Jinbei dan Luffy.

"Jangan memberontak dan segera pergi dari sini!" pasir itu datang dari Crocodile, membawanya pergi sana dan melemparnya menuju Marco dan melempar Jinbei juga Luffy pada Buggy.

"Marco! Lepaskan aku!" mau Ace berubah menjadi logia sekalipun, cengkraman Marco tidak kendur. Pria itu terbang dan membawa Ace pergi hingga sebuah kapal selam berwarna kuning muncul ke permukaan.

Dengan tulisan DEATH disampingnya, Ace dan Marco langsung tahu bajak laut mana itu.

"Oi! Bawa Mugiwara- _ya_ kemari!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu. Dibelakang mereka sudah terdengar ledakan berulang-ulang. Ace khawatir pada Sabo dan ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Marco.

Buggy melempar Luffy dan Jinbei ke pelukan salah satu kru Trafalgar Law, dan Marco ikut menurunkan Ace ke kapal itu agar dia bisa melindungi Luffy seandaikan Trafalgar Law berniat membunuh adiknya.

"Serahkan ayah pada kami! Pergilah!"

Ace sama sekali tidak bisa protes. "Jaga diri kalian! Aku akan kembali!"

Lalu kapal selam itu tertutup dan menyelam kedalam air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seekor naga putih mengelilingi Shirohige, melindunginya dengan sisik tebal yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan senjata apapun. Hembusan nafasnya mengandung racun dan hal ini membuat Kurohige bersama kru-nya kewalahan.

Sabo sendiri mengobati Shirohige semampunya dengan obat seadanya yang selalu dibawanya. Pria tua itu awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya luluh juga. "Nah, aku tidak pandai dalam obat. Setidaknya ini bisa menghambat infeksinya."

"Hmph. Tidak seharusnya kau membantuku."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah Ace mati. Terlebih lagi, bisa-bisa di lautan _shin sekai_ terjadi kekacauan karena kematian salah satu Yonkou." Kacamata _google_ dibuka, kini wajah Sabo terlihat jelas. "Tolong jangan salah paham dengan bantuanku ini."

"Kami menyatakan perang hanya untuk mengambil anakku kembali. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu,"

"Dan aku membantumu agar saudaraku tidak kehilangan _'cahaya hidupnya'_ sekali lagi, Shirohige- _san_."

"Saudara?"

"Aku saudara Ace. Mereka mengira aku sudah mati, jadi biarkan mereka mengira begitu. Lagipula ingatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Hmph, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ini pertarunganku dengan Kurohige. Jangan menghalangiku."

Sabo mendesah, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan menghentikanmu kalau nyawamu nyaris di ujung tanduk." Finalnya. Dia menarik kemampuannya dan membiarkan naga yang mengelilingi mereka mendengus keras sebelum berputar dan terbang menuju langit.

"Kau! Orang kedua di pasukan revolusi! Sabo! Dia tangan kanan Dragon!" seseorang berteriak, dan Sabo cepat-cepat memasang kembali kacamata _google_ -nya.

"Sepertinya identitasku sudah ketahuan ya?"

Shirohige sudah melancarkan dua serangan dan mereka semua berniat untuk kembali berperang saat seseorang berteriak nyaring.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!!!"

Keadaan langsung hening hingga seseorang berteriak lagi. "HENTIKAN! MEREKA BERDUA SUDAH PERGI! PIHAK KITA BANYAK YANG TERLUKA! SEBENARNYA UNTUK APA KALIAN BERTARUNG?!"

Kemudian Sabo merasakan seseorang menggunakan haki hingga sebuah suara lainnya berkata; "kau hebat, anak muda. Hentikan semua ini. Shirohige sudah mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan dan Marine sudah menanggung korban yang cukup banyak."

Shirohige menoleh, menatap orang yang kini melangkah kearahnya dengan pedang di tangan, "Akagami no Shanks."

"Shirohige, sebaiknya kau mundur. Ini bukan saatnya melawan Kurohige." Tatapan Shanks jatuh pada Kurohige yang sudah memuntahkan darah di belakang sana. "Kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan."

Ini sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuh Kurohige. Tapi keadaan mereka tidak memungkinkan. Dengan dengusan keras, Shirohige menurunkan ego-nya dan memerintahkan anak-anaknya untuk mundur. Shichibukai juga sudah mundur sedari tadi, dan Sengoku yang juga melihat begitu banyak pasukan angkatan laut bergelimpangan turut memerintahkan untuk berhenti dan menyelamatkan yang terluka.

Tapi sebelum Shirohige benar-benar mundur, dia memberikan satu kalimat yang benar-benar akan mengacaukan dunia.

"One Piece, benar-benar ada!"

Sabo terkekeh, memang benar-benar salah satu Yonkou! Dia memberikan serangan jangka panjang pada para angkatan laut. Tapi dia juga kagum dengan Shanks yang bisa menghentikan perang besar yang baru saja terjadi hanya dengan kedatangannya. Dia menepuk bajunya yang terkena debu, lalu bersiul memanggil kawanan burung untuk menjemputnya. "Pekerjaanku telah selesai, saatnya aku kembali."

Biasanya di saat seperti ini Sabo akan menurunkan topinya, sayang sekali topi miliknya dia tinggalkan di markas pasukan revolusi.

"Tunggu. Kau Sabo dari pasukan revolusi kan? Apa benar kau kakak Luffy?" saat Sabo hampir menaiki kawanan burung yang datang untuknya, Shanks malah melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa topi jerami lusuh di tangannya. "Mereka berpikir kau telah meninggal loh. Ace yang cerita."

"Ya, aku kakak Luffy, dan aku tahu mereka berpikir begitu."

Topi jerami di ulurkan padanya, "Kalau begitu, tolong berikan ini padanya. Dia tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya padaku kalau aku yang datang padanya."

"... baiklah." Sabo menerimanya dan membungkuk, "Terimakasih. Untuk apapun yang telah kau lakukan untuk Luffy—aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, tapi aku yakin itu hal yang penting."

"Dahahaha, bukan masalah! Aku hanya menolong temanku."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trafalgar Law keluar sambil membersihkan jemarinya dari darah entah milik siapa yang melekat. Ace langsung berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya. "Bagaimana dengan Luffy?!"

"Koma. Dia diambang kematian." Tatapannya datar, dan dia hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Hidup atau tidak, itu keinginannya. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Kapalnya mulai naik ke permukaan. Dia sudah pusing dengan rengekan Bepo yang kepanasan karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Trafalgar Law tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya lagi. Belum lagi karena hatinya baru saja memaksanya untuk melakukan hal gila.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan..." desahnya lelah. Dia meremas topi bulunya dengan kesal.

Baru saja keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, di sebelah kapalnya malah sudah ada kapal marinir.

 _'Astaga_ ,' batinnya nelangsa. _'Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?_ '

Krunya beserta Ace yang juga ikut keluar sudah bersiap akan adanya serangan saat seekor ular dan seorang wanita melompat turun ke atas kapalnya. "Dimana Luffy?! Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Kau teman Luffy?" Ace bertanya, mengendurkan kewaspadaannya walau dia tahu wanita didepannya adalah seorang Shichibukai.

"Dimana dia?!"

"Kritis." Trafalgar Law yang menjawab. "Dia diantara hidup dan mati."

"Luffy..."

"Ace- _boy_!" seseorang menyapa. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Perang sudah berakhir! Bagaimana dengan Monkey- _boy_?"

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan Shirohige?! Apakah dia selamat?!"

"Orang tua itu selamat—aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya sih, tapi Sabo masih bersama mereka saat kami pergi melarikan diri."

Ace mengepalkan tangan, entah harus merasa lega atau bagaimana?

"O-oi! Kau belum boleh bergerak!" suara panik dari kru Trafalgar Law menarik atensi mereka.

"Lukamu baru dijahit. Kalau terbuka aku tidak mau menyembuhkannya lagi."

"Tidak masalah... aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami."

"Oh benar, terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan adikku Tlafa-Trafar—.... Law." Lidah Ace terbelit saat mengucapkan nama yang susah, hingga akhirnya memilih memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Hm,"

Hancock, Shichibukai wanita yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan Luffy akhirnya membuat keputusan. "Kalian memiliki _den-den mushi_? Berikan padaku. Sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi di Amazon Lily. Mereka pasti masih akan memburu kalian."

"A-ah, ini!" Bepo tergopoh masuk dan memberikan _den-den mushi_ pada Hancock yang langsung menerimanya.

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah selesai, kami akan kembali! Jaga diri kalian dan sampaikan salam kali pada Monkey- _boy_!" Ivankov melambai diikuti orang-orang di belakangnya, " _Jaa ne_!"

"Ya! Terimakasih banyak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tiga hari, Luffy sadar dan langsung menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya sambil menjeritkan nama Ace. Dia menangis meraung di pelukan Trafalgar Law hingga Ace datang dan mengambil alih adiknya.

"ACEEEE! HUAAAAAAA!"

Pelukan Luffy kelewat erat hingga punggung Ace tergores kukunya, tangisannya cukup nyaring, membuat telinga Ace berdenging. Tapi dia mengabaikan semua itu dan mengusap-usap punggung adiknya. "Aku disini, bagaimana bisa kau menangis sebanyak ini untukku?"

"Ku-kukira kau ma-mati karena melindungiku—HUAAAAAA! ACE JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI! HUAAAAAAAA!" Luffy masih terisak, "A-aku bermimpi kau mati! Aceeee!"

Ace tidak pernah pandai menghibur. Sejak kecil, hanya Sabo yang bisa menghibur Luffy jika dia menangis.

Berpikir tentang Sabo, kemana dia? Kenapa dia belum datang kemari? Ace tidak bisa memikirkannya terlalu lama karena Luffy masih merengek seperti bayi di pelukannya.

"Aceee! Hueeee!"

"Aku disini, tenanglah. Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi."

Meio Rayleigh yang juga ada disana bersama Jinbei hanya dapat menahan rasa geli melihat Luffy yang benar-benar seperti bayi dan Ace yang kewalahan dengan Luffy. Mereka semua tidak sadar ada satu orang lainnya yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Kau tidak ingin kesana dan ikut menenangkan Mugiwara- _ya_?" tanya Trafalgar Law yang tadi telah diseruduk secara tidak berprikebajak lautan oleh Ace. Lalu mendengar tangisan Luffy yang-jujur-saja-menyakiti telinga, dia memutuskan untuk mendekati orang yang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak beberapa hari kebelakang. "Aku tahu kau sudah memperhatikan _Oni_ - _ya_ sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, kau sadar rupanya." Orang yang di ajak berbicara tertawa ramah, "Aku hanya memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Jangan katakan pada mereka, ya? Ini, topi Luffy. Tolong berikan padanya."

Trafalgar Law cukup terkejut karena orang ini tidak memedulikan panggilan yang dia sematkan pada sosok Portgas D Ace. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih sudah merawat mereka. Tapi apa alasanmu menolong adikku?"

 _'Pertanyaan ini lagi._ ' Law membatin, "Dia... belum boleh mati. Dunia masih membutuhkan orang sepertinya."

Orang itu, Sabo, tersenyum walau aura dibelakangnya terasa mengancam. "Apa hanya karena itu? Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

".... tertarik."

Sabo masih menunggu jawaban lengkap dari orang yang setengah sinting mau menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Ck, aku... tertarik padanya."

Kali ini Sabo diam beberapa detik sebelum turun dari atas dahan dan menepuk pundak Law dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kalau begitu, semoga kau kuat."

Tidak usah di perjelas. Law tahu apa maksudnya. "Ya, terimakasih, _onii-san_."

"Hahahaha, aku lebih muda darimu. Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu." Sabo tertawa, lalu melangkah pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku titip mereka untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Sampai jumpa."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Law, tapi Sabo tahu bahwa dia tidak keberatan. Pemuda itu memakai _google-_ nya dan memanggil burung-burungnya. Tanpa disangka malah bertemu dengan Ace yang sedang menggendong Luffy di punggungnya.

"Kau—"

"A-ah—aku? Eh—halo-sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja—aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" Sabo cepat-cepat berbalik, entah kenapa berusaha kabur dari hadapan Ace.

"Tunggu!" lengannya ditahan dan badannya dipaksa berbalik, dibalik kacamatanya Sabo bisa melihat sorot rindu dari Ace dan tatapan bertanya dari Luffy. "Kau Sabo. Benar kan?"

"Eh? Sabo?" Luffy memperhatikannya agak lama, sebelum matanya kembali berkaca dan siap menangis. "Sa-sabo... u- _uso_!"

"A-aku..."

"Kau masih hidup." Ace menarik lengannya hingga tubuhnya menabrak dada Ace dan lengannya mengurung tubuhnya, "Sabo, aku merindukanmu! Luffy, dia benar Sabo! Dia menyelamatkan kita berdua kemarin!"

Tangis Luffy kembali pecah. Kali ini dia melilit tubuh Ace dan Sabo menggunakan lengan karetnya hingga tubuh Ace dan Sabo terhimpit semakin erat. "SABOO! DARIMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?! HUEEEE!"

Sungguh, Sabo bertanya-tanya bagimana bisa Ace tahan dengan teriakan melengking di samping telinganya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Sabo bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar halus dan matanya panas.

"A-aku kembali... Ace, Luffy." Bisiknya. Dia bisa merasakan bahunya basah—Ace ikut menangis diam-diam.

"Slwahiksmwat dwahikstanh hehikshali! Huaaaaaa!" Luffy menangis dan terus menangis, hingga Ace bergerak pindah agar Sabo bisa menenangkan adik mereka seperti kebiasaan lama.

Kacamata Sabo dilepas oleh Ace, menampakkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan. "Kau benar Sabo..." bisiknya, mengusap pipi Sabo sebelum kembali memeluknya dari samping dengan erat. "Kau kemana saja? Sial, kenapa kau baru memunculkan diri disaat seperti itu?!"

Sabo ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Tangannya dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung Luffy yang gemetar, yang lainnya mengusap rambut Ace yang berceceran di bahunya. "Aku baru mengingat kalian—maafkan aku. Insiden itu membuatku amnesia dan aku baru mendapat ingatanku kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Sekarang? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"Sebagian besar—aku belum mendapatkan sisanya."

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga cengkraman Luffy pada jas yang dipakai Sabo mengendur.

"Sabwoo..." persis seperti anak kecil, setelah lelah menangis dua kali akhirnya Luffy jatuh tertidur. Dia nyaris merosot ke tanah kalau Sabo tidak memeluknya erat-erat.

"Luffy?!" Ace langsung membantu Sabo dan membaringkan adik mereka di bawah pohon. Sabo melepas jasnya dan menjadikan itu sebagai bantal untuk Luffy sebelum duduk di sebelah kanan Luffy sedangkan Ace mengikuti di bagian kiri.

"Dia kelelahan. Aku berharap lukanya tidak terbuka." Sabo mengusap-usap rambut Luffy dengan sayang, membiarkannya dimanjakan dalam tidurnya. "Lukanya lebih parah darimu, tapi apa kau baik baik saja?"

Lengan kanan Ace memang ikut terluka saat perang di Marineford. Tapi setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Lukanya tidak seburuk itu. "Aku baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? Sejauh mana ingatanmu tentang kami?"

"Baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak terluka." Sabo tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingat bahwa kita tumbuh bersama di hutan... minum sake dan menjadi saudara—lalu keluargaku memaksaku untuk kembali yang berakhir kejadian itu terjadi."

"...."

"Apakah ada hal penting lainnya yang aku lupakan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar karena raut wajah Ace menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Ada." Jawaban diperoleh, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik mendekat. "Kau melupakan tentang kita," Bisik Ace tepat didepan bibirnya sebelum benar-benar membungkamnya dalam gumpalan lembab.

Sabo refleks memejamkan mata, "Hmmgh... Ah—Ace—hmmh..." bibirnya digigit dan dihisap, tengkuknya ditekan agar belahan bibir mereka semakin erat. Gambar-gambar buram perlahan memasuki ingatan Sabo, mengingatkannya dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ace.

_"Ace, aku menyukaimu!" dia menyatakan perasannya dengan wajah gugup luar biasa, "Jantungku tidak pernah tenang ketika dekat denganmu, padahal aku tidak begitu ketika bersama Luffy atau Dadan dan yang lain. Kata mereka itu artinya aku menyukai seseorang."_

_Ace menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. "A—"_

_"Aaah! Ti-tidak udah dijawab! La-lagipula kita sama-sama laki-laki. Ka-kau pasti jijik padaku kan? Ini tidak normal—"_

_"Sabo." Satu panggilan dari Ace sukses membuatnya diam. "Akhirnya kamu mengatakannya. Aku kira kamu akan diam untuk selamanya."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"Aku sudah tahu kok. Dan aku tidak keberatan bersamamu seumur hidupku." Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Ace, membuat Sabo ikut tersenyum bersamanya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sabo!" adalah jawaban Ace sebelum mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya._

"Nnnh—Haa-haa-A-ace..." Sabo mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Ace yang semakin berani menyusup kedalam mulutnya. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka? Bagaimana jika Luffy terbangun?

Untungnya Ace cukup sadar dengan posisi mereka dan akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka setelah menghisap bibir bawah Sabo cukup kuat. Seringai terpasang di bibirnya ketika menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah ingat? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sabo memalingkan pandangan dengan pipi merah, "Aku ingat... dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Dan? Bagaimana hatimu?"

"... masih."

"Hm?"

".... masih milikmu."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Nada bangga pada suara Ace tidak disembunyikan, membuat Sabo menoleh dan mengangkat alis-bertanya. "Setelah ini, ayo pergi ke sebuah pulau dan liburan bersama. Luffy tadi bilang kalau dia akan berlatih bersama Rayleigh- _san_ , kita akan menunggunya kembali setelah dua tahun."

"Ace... apa kau baru saja berniat menculikku? Bagaimana dengan Shirohige? Kau harus segera kembali, kan? Aku juga harus segera melapor pada Dragon- _san_."

"Ayah sudah baik-baik saja dan masih dalam masa pemulihan. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka kemarin." Pipi Sabo diusap lembut, "aku belum pernah mengklaimmu secara utuh, kau tahu?"

Rona merah dengan cepat menyebar, Sabo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari Ace sebelum jantungnya meledak. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya karena Sabo sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum keras.

Tapi tidak baik menggentung perasaan orang lain, jadinya Sabo menjawab dengan bisikan pelan yang membuat Ace menyeringai senang.

"... baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Apa yang aku ketik ini? Nggak tahu. Ini ff pertamaku di Ace/Sabo. Semoga puas. Aku punya empat ide tentang mereka, yang satu ini, lalu genderbend Sabo dan omeverse ASZSLL. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan mengetiknya dalam waktu dekat.
> 
> Tunggu. Tidak, jangan berharap padaku. Tolong, aku takut kalian akan kecewa.
> 
> Aku sibuk ngebucin Diluc x Kaeya dari Genshin Impact beberapa saat kedepan. Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa mengetik lagi dalam beberapa waktu. Hehe.
> 
> Anway, terimakasih sudah membaca! <3


End file.
